Un día grandioso
by Rominitap Moon
Summary: Hannah es una chica timida, normal, con una vida común. Ha decidido tener un día grandioso y Cedric será escencial para ello.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota: No doy permiso para que este fic sea publicado en otros lados. **

**Un día grandioso. **

Otra tarde comienza a desaparecer y Hannah se encuentra sola en la biblioteca, como tantas otras tardes de supuesto estudio. Ernie MacMillan comenta que le ha dado una especie de virus llamado '_Complejo de Granger' _y ella solo sonríe al escucharle, no es capaz de rebatirle, ni molestarse.

Siempre ha sido tímida y no puede evitar ruborizarse cuando más de dos personas fijan su atención en ella, y aceptar o negar la teoria de Ernie, sería explicarlo al menos a unas cinco personas. Es algo impensado. Hannah lleva el pelo en un par de trenzas a los lados desde siempre, pero el reflejo en el espejo comienza a volverse tedioso y se considera una luchadora contra la rutina, esta vez no será la excepción.

Lleva toda la tarde con el libro de pociones abierto, pero aun no termina de comprender la primera línea.

Y es que hay algo que no la deja en paz

¿Por qué se siente tan vacía?

Desde hace unas semanas un hoyo negro se abre paso en su interior y estar todo el tiempo con Ernie haciendo travesuras tan osadas como hacer estallar una bomba fétida en la sala común de Hufflepuff o quedarse hasta las tres de la madrugada conversando cuando se supone, debían de estar todos durmiendo ya no le llena. Además el hecho de que Ernie tenga novia y ella jamás se haya fijado en un chico y que se sienta en la necesidad de darle tiempo para estar a solas, no ayuda.

Mira a su alrededor y a parte de ver a Hermione Granger sentada en la mesa más apartada, no hay nadie más. La biblioteca siempre tiene espacio de sobra si alguien quiere pasar un momento a solas y por eso le gusta estar ahí.

Su mirada vaga hasta el cielo donde la primera estrella de la noche, resplandece autoritaria. Cierra los ojos y piensa unos segundos el deseo que pedirá.

"_Quiero que suceda algo especial"_ es lo único capaz de formular luego de un momento pensando, y por miedo a que pase el efecto del deseo, simplemente pide eso.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? - Hannah abre los ojos asustada y mira al chico que esta de pie junto a la silla de en frente. -Lamento haberte asustado.

Es Cedric Diggory quien pide sentarse en su mesa. Asiente sin decir palabra, le da terror pronunciar algo demasiado fuerte y que Madame Pince la reprenda.

El Hufflepuff se sienta junto a ella y se vierte en una lectura de un tomo avanzado de Aritmancia.

Hannah recuerda que está ahí para estudiar, e intenta sumergirse en la lectura de su libro, pero nada ha cambiado, no puede concentrarse, pero esta vez, su mirada no pasea por cara rincón que sus ojos logren encontrar, sus ojos suben involuntariamente hasta el rostro del chico y memoriza cada uno de los detalles de su cara.

Tiene los ojos claro, enmarcados por un par de cejas que solo consiguen destacarlos aún más. Su pelo es castaño oscuro, que para ser de un color tan común y corriente, destaca de entre las otras cabelleras. Es alto, incluso sentado frente a ella, le sobrepasa por unos cuantos centímetros.

Después de un par de minutos, Cedric levanta la vista y se encuentra con la escrutadora mirada de la chica, que se ruboriza en cosa de segundos y levanta el gran libro de pociones hasta lograr que tape su frente.

_-o-_

Hannah despierta la mañana del sábado con la extraña sensación de que será un día grandioso y por algún motivo que no puede explicar, se dispone a pasarlo en la biblioteca. Después de todo, sus conocimientos en pociones no han avanzado mucho en las últimas dos semanas.

Luego del desayuno se va directamente a su mesa de siempre, junto a la ventana que tiene una gran panorámica del lago, y abre su libro de pociones en la misma pagina de siempre. Página 354, capitulo tres.

Hace cinco días pidió su deseo y realmente piensa que algo especial ocurrió. No lo que ella esperaba, pero al menos algo. Cedric llega todas las tardes y le pregunta si puede sentarse en la misma silla de siempre. Pero como hoy no es un día cualquiera, hoy es un día que será grandioso, Hannah se prepara.

_Se ha soltado sus trenzas_. Sus rizos dorados caen libres sobre sus hombros y emiten destellos dorados cuando el sol reposa en ellos.

Esta sentada frente a su libro, pero el continuo movimiento de su pierna izquierda contra la pata de la mesa, da cuenta de sus ansias. Está esperando algo. Algo que haga que su día sea grandioso y esta seguro que _ese algo_ llegara dentro de poco.

-¿Puedo sentarme? – pregunta como siempre Cedric, pero esta vez no mira por sobre su hombro. Le mira a ella.

Unas cosquillitas en el estomago, que ella podría llamar maripositas, comienzan a revolotear mientras la sangre sube hasta sus mejillas.

-Si – se obliga a responder y por primera vez le habla. La sonrisa de perfectos dientes del chico se dibuja, y va dirigida a ella.

Ambos se enfrascan en su lectura, pero Hannah mantiene cruzados los dedos por debajo de la mesa, rogando por que algo ocurra. Su día ha sido genial, pero no grandioso.

-¿Se te hace muy difícil pociones? – pregunta de pronto el chico, y ella siente un gran alivio. Algo está pasando.

-¿Por qué… lo preguntas? – replica ella tímidamente.

-Es que siempre tienes el libro de pociones abierto, en la misma pagina, capitulo tres – le indica el chico mientras una pequeña risita se le escapa.

Hannah no puede evitar reír con el.

Madame Prince les lanza una mirada asesina, pero a ella no le importa.

Su corazón se acelera y en ese instante se da cuenta de que hace exactamente cinco días, que su vacío desapareció.

-La verdad es que me cuesta un poco – responde con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Yo no quiero estudiar transformaciones ahora mismo, si quieres puedo ayudarte, no soy un gran fabricante de pociones, pero al menos aprobé tu curso ya – le ofrece gentilmente.

Ella asiente. Cedric se levanta y se sienta junto a ella.

Hannah cree que hasta un sordo puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón, pero Cedric no parece notarlo y la sonrisa permanece en sus rostros…

-o-

Otra tarde comienza a desaparecer y Hannah no se encuentra sola en la biblioteca. Ha aprendido sobre pociones y transformaciones a lo largo del día. Ha reído y sido reprimida por la bibliotecaria en cuatro ocasiones ya. Cedric es muy amable y a cada sonrisa que él le regala, produce que todo su cuerpo se estremezca notoriamente.

Él sabe disimular que lo nota.

-Me gusta como llevas el pelo hoy, te queda bonito. – le dice en un susurro luego de notar la mirada asesina de la bibliotecaria - ¿Has notado? Soy hombre y puedo darme cuenta cuando una chica se suelta el pelo – bromea él y sus ojos se vuelven una pequeña rendija con su sonrisa.

-Gracias – responde tímidamente mientras sus ojos brillan ilusionados.

Observa por la ventana y descubre la primera estrella de la noche.

Cierra los ojos para formular su deseo, pero luego de un segundo lo piensa mejor.

"_Muchas gracias"_ murmura para si, mirando la estrella. Ya ha cumplido su deseo, y además le ha regalado un día grandioso.

_Hola a todos!!  
Bueno... tenía un reto pendiente hace mucho tiempo... Y ahora lo hice.  
Siento que los personajes estan muy OoC :S, pero bueno... lo hice lo mejor que pude. U.U  
Ojala les guste, y si es así, pueden hacer feliz a un fic enviando un review!!... _

_Un saludo para todos :)  
Acepto comentarios D_

**Rominitap Moon**


End file.
